fires of love rise to meet
by heavens-punisher
Summary: mello from deathnot meets sasuke..how..read and discover how


It was a quiet night in side mellows office mellow had acquired the death note and was now setteling down for a quiet night

It was a quiet night in side mellows office mellow had acquired the death note and was now setteling down for a quiet night. he took one last glance at his desk and leaned up to rub his eyes. "why am I so obssesd" he wondered. He then stood and walked over to the desk and opened the drawer to pull out the death note notebook "this book it shouldnt be owned by anyone" he then threw the book into the kitchen sink and set fire to it. The book began to burn with the hottest flame a person could imagine it was at that point mellow thought back back to how this all began.

4 months ago

Mellow was in his office enjoying a coffe from a local starbucks he was looking into a case when he knocked his coffe over and it soaked the death note book "shit" he thought he quickly ran to get some towl's but tripped over a power chord to his guitar and fell by instinct he grabbed the wall but touched the poweroutlet..his other hand grabbed the book a jolt of power surged though mellow and he passed out.he awoke later to seeing a pink haired girl. Hey mister are you ok she asked. Mellow opened his eyes to see sakura Haruno Mellow rubbed his eyes who are you and where am I sakura tilted her head to the left slightly why you are in the hidden leaf village Mellow sat up right whereI never heard of it sakura laid him down you must have amnesia or something like that Mellow laid back down and shook his head this isnt right he thought not right at all sakura gave him a slight bow and left him alone as she closed the door mellow laid there with his thoughts. Were was he,how did he get here and most of all how was he going to get home.

The sunlight quickly turned into night as mellow laid in his hospital bed "who are these people he thought. He then patted his side and realized that the death note was gone.

Mello quickly lost his cool as he stood up and opened the hospital door. He looked around and seen that no one was near….he had an easy escape. He took a few twists and turns in the hallway and soon found himself outside…..but where to begin looking.

Mello decided to start with the general area. He looked around benches and trash cans even in the ponds…but alas he found nothing. Soon he seen a boy run by and in his arm was the death note. Mello quickly gave chase and soon caught up to him. "Excuse me but I need that notebook" mellow said politely "no…its mine" mellow then got physical as he grabbed the book and ran "you will thank me later" mellow said as he ran from the boy

Only to be stopped by a powerful arm. "Stop right were you are" the person said "no one steals from young ones as long as I exist" mellow looked to him he had medium spiked black hair and wore a blue vest with white shorts. "Who are you" mellow asked the person opened his eyes and looked to mellow "im Sasuke uchia". Mello pushed his arm away "well I didn't steal anything…this is mine…I lost it and I went to find it" Sasuke didn't budge "fight me for it" mellow looked to Sasuke "what?" mellow asked with a confused look

Sasuke repeated himself "I said fight me for it" mellow took a few steps back "your out of your fucking mind" Sasuke began to charge chakra into his hand and mellow began to run away "so I need to chase you do I" Sasuke said as he let the power explode from his arm.

But as luck would have it mellow tripped on a rock and fell as Sasuke soared over him.

Mello quickly stood and held up his hands "look I don't want any trouble…I just wanna go home" Sasuke looked to him "where are you from" "Tokyo" mellow replied.

Sasuke looked to him with a confused look "what land is that from" mellow slapped his head "I guess im not in Kansas anymore" mellow said under his breath. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and approached Mello "so you arnt from here" "Gee what gave you that clue" Mello said a little aggravated Sasuke then asked "whats your name"

"just call me mello…everyone else does" Sasuke nodded and spoke "do you need a place to stay"? Mello nodded and Sasuke spoke "you can stay at my place" mello gave a bow and followed Sasuke to the uchia apartment complex…Sasuke was about to unfold his plan and mello was going to be a part of it wether he liked it…or not. Once inside the uchia compound mello laid on sasukes couch Sasuke laid in the bedroom across the hall…as night went on mello awoke to a presense. When mellow flicked on the light Sasuke was seen "what do you want" mello asked Sasuke held up the death note " I know what this is..and I know how to get you back to your home" mello stood to the good news "great tell me" "not that easy…first I want something" Sasuke said as he placed a hand on mellos pants. Mellow was shocked but secretly he wanted Sasuke also…mellow nodded as he planted his lips on sasukes and they engaged in a lip lock…Sasuke removed his blue vest and white shirt while mellow removed his clothing. Sasuke then removed his shorts to show a large member mellow looked at it then planted his lips on it as he kissed it then placed the head in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Sasuke gave a small moan and mellow went deeper on the shaft and soon sasukes wole penis was mellows for the taking. Mellow bobbed his head up and down as saliva ran from his mouth and down sasukes shaft.sasuke looked at mello as he did this and grew even more turned on bry the seconed. Mellow then removed sasuks penis from his mouth and laid down for him. Sasuke removed mellows penis and licked the whole length of him before placing it into his mouth while sucking it vastily mellow gripped the couch he was on as Sasuke worked it wasn't long before sasukes cheeks were soon filled with mellows hot sticky goo. Sasuke swalloed the load and looked to mellow as Sasuke placed his penis in front of mello. Mello took it in his hands and began to pump it furiously Sasuke howled as he blasted the load into mellows face….sasuke then looked to mello "amazing….simply amazing" he looked to the death note notebook "hold the book" mellow wped his face and did as Sasuke said. Without warning Sasuke hit mello with a chidori and mello blacked out…upon awakening he was at his desk….was it a dream….did Sasuke exist or mello was confused..he was happy to be home yet…he wanted to stay….mello decided to not tell anyone…after all….who would belive him


End file.
